


First Order Brides

by Caffeinated_Jedi_Rey (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finn is in Over His Head, Forced Marriage, Human Trafficking, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Matchmaking, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose is tiny but fierce, minor stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caffeinated_Jedi_Rey
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke hires a bride matchmaking service to find spouses for the First Order’s single bachelors, including Commander Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux.Who might their spouses be?Option one: Rey, on Jakku, gets duped by a pair of scavengers, who stole a restored ship that the three of them worked on together before it could be traded in for portions.Option two: Rose Tico hates her job on Canto Bight and seeks opportunities off the planet that will allow her to use her mechanical skills.How will things go in the First Order when these two feisty women end up finding themselves obligated by contracts to marry two strangers?Note: This story may or may not get darker.  Due to the story’s theme, please read the tags as they are updated!





	First Order Brides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/gifts), [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts).



> Hello all! 
> 
> This is based on a darkfic prompt given by CoffeeandCigarettes, where she brought up the idea of a canonverse (or even modern au) mail order bride Reylo fanfiction. And, Alsterwasser patiently listened when I asked her about the possibilities for the non-Reylo pairings, and Rose-Hux ended up fitting into this story the best. Thank you both for the prompt and your help! 
> 
> Also, thank you to MyJediLife for beta’ing this chapter!

**_Chapter One_ **

Her hazel eyes widening in disbelief, Rey watched the Ghtroc light freighter carrying Devi and Strunk fly into atmo and away from Jakku.  Her stomach growled loudly in hunger. There would be no portions today, after all that hard work in restoring the ship, with nothing to show for it in the end.  Hopefully, her parents would return soon, and this would all be behind her. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she’d have to quickly find some scraps to get some portions.  She had already gone a day without food. She sighed in sadness and began heading back to her speeder. 

While the madam of Niima’s brothel, a tall dark blue humanoid with multiple montrals, rattled off her offerings, a man in a crisp black uniform noticed Rey passing by him with her eyebrows furrowed in thought.  He excused himself and shouted after the emaciated woman. “Hey! What’s got you down?”

Rey jumped up slightly in surprise and turned her head towards the man, a lean blonde human with bright red skin, the skin being an indicator of his unfamiliarity with desert planets.  She shrugged and replied, “My sale fell through today, and I haven’t eaten since yesterday. I’ll get portions tomorrow.”

“Aw, you’re too beautiful to go without food,” the man said sympathetically.

She frowned and looked between him and the well-known local madam watching the exchange with bored eyes.  Rey wasn’t going to fall for his ploy at sympathy. She rolled her eyes at the man. “I’m not a whore. Leave me alone.”  

The man didn’t take the cue.  Instead, he excused himself from the madam and walked towards Rey, who continued making her way to her speeder.  He began explaining himself. “I’m Joran. I’m with the First Order. We’re looking for women to serve as spouses for some of the galaxy’s finest bachelors—”  

Joran quickly found his chest the target of a swiftly handled staff, which knocked out the air from his lungs and prevented him from talking any further. Rey soon kicked the man down to the ground and pushed her staff under his chin with just enough pressure to keep him subdued but still alert.  

She snarled at him. “I said: Leave. Me. Alone.”

He gulped and raised his hands in surrender.  He stammered for a second before speaking. “Uh, we could use more strong fighters like you.  Why not sign up to be a bride for one of our leaders? You’d never be hungry again. In fact, just for signing up, I can give you forty portions.”

Rey scowled and pressed the staff more firmly against the man’s chin.  If he didn’t stop trying to proposition her, she’d strike him in a place that would ensure he didn’t try anything else with her or any other woman in the future.  Then again, was he truly propositioning her? He wasn’t asking, or demanding, her for sexual favors. It didn’t sound as if he was trying to get her to join some glorified escort service, either.  Could it really hurt to hear more about this service, especially if it meant getting a good food supply? 

She lifted the staff off his chin and prodded Joran’s side to get him to stand up.  “What exactly is this bride business? What are the terms?” 

Joran released a giant breath as he steadied himself on his feet.  Once he gained his composure, he answered her. “It’s a bridal matchmaking service sponsored by the First Order.  Many of the First Order’s leaders and soldiers are bachelors. Since it’s still a growing government, the First Order is at war with the Republic, which I’d like to remind you is responsible for the conditions here on Jakku. Due to the war, most families are hesitant to see their daughters marry our single officers at this time, as they might be killed in battle or executed, should we lose.  However, the Supreme Leader insists that having our bachelors married off and with established families will make our government appear more appealing to the rest of the galaxy.” 

“And the terms?” Rey asked. 

Joran explained. “We’re looking for unmarried females over 18 of childbearing age who are in good physical condition. The terms for signing up are simply consenting to having your listing be shown to our bachelors, and if a match is made between you and one of our officers, it’s expected you two will marry one another.  I should add, signing up is no guarantee of a match, so we may not even end up calling on you.”

“I see. Can I think about this for a bit?”  She answered. 

The man gave a hesitant grimace. “I leave tomorrow, unfortunately.  You would have to make the decision today. Is anything holding you back here?”  

Rey shrugged before replying. “I’m waiting for my family to return.”

“Ah, when will they be back?” 

“I— I don’t know.  It’s been about fourteen years... But they’ll be back soon.”

“We have all the resources you need to find your family sooner.  Do it from somewhere more comfortable than here. No use starving before they find you.” 

Rey turned over Joran’s words in her head.  Forty portions were more than she’d had in the entire past month.  The promise of the First Order itself helping her find her family was also enticing, to be sure.  But, was it worth marrying some stranger? There was no telling what sort of person, or individual, he’d be... Then again, would anyone really want to marry some random scavenger from Jakku?  The forty portions alone would hold her over for a while and allow her to recover from the loss of the ship. 

“How do I sign up?”  Rey asked. 

~~~~~~

A week later, on Starkiller base, Kylo found himself in an office with black walls and minimal furniture absentmindedly scrolling through his datapad as a woman in a blue suit with sparkling gold embroidery, Lucilla of Vardos, rambled on about each bridal candidate she was showing him.  This was the seventh time that Snoke had sent him to the chair of the First Order’s official bridal matching service. 

None of the females, human or alien, particularly struck him.  They had started off with the daughters of prominent generals, nobles, and businessmen; and now, after he kept rejecting every one of them, they were resorting to searching brothels and backworld planets to try to find a match for him. In the meantime, he was wondering just how many attempts at matchmaking it would take before they finally left him alone.

It definitely wouldn’t be successful this time either. He already had a woman in mind.  At least, he was pretty sure it was the woman in his visions and dreams. Slender but muscular, golden brown eyes flecked with green, bronze skin dotted with freckles...  But what always caught his attention was her dimpled, bright smile, which usually showed up at one point or another, no matter the contents of the vision. He always left these visions hopeful about his future, and it was one of the things that encouraged him whenever he had some setback or Snoke beat him down.   He would find her some day. Why else would the Force show him the same person so many times?

“Sir, are you paying attention?” Lucilla asked as she rapped on the table between herself and Kylo, shaking the commander out of his thoughts.  He simply tilted his head slightly in a nod and returned his focus to reviewing reports from his knights. 

Lucilla shook her head at his response. Only a few more candidates to show and then she could go about with the rest of her day. She pulled out another large photo and continued speaking. “Well, anyway, this is Rey of Jakku. Human female, about nineteen years old.  She’s a scavenger living alone. She claims her family’s returning for her, but they left her behind when she was a child. Still, she’s a feisty one. She knocked one of my employees off his feet with her staff when he tried to introduce himself.” 

The last sentence caught Kylo’s attention.  It wasn’t often that Lucilla changed up her usual listings with anecdotes like this, so he glanced over at the photo out of curiosity.  The slight woman looked familiar to him, but were his eyes simply fooling him? 

Lucilla continued rambling and produced another photo, placing it on top of Rey’s picture. “And now, this lovely twilek here is Estia, twenty four years old.  She’s currently working at the Kordax Cantina on Bakura as a dancer—”

Kylo interrupted Lucilla before she could finish speaking. “What were you saying about the last one again?”

Lucilla jumped slightly in her seat, surprised at the sudden interest from the normally reticent man.  “Pardon?” 

Kylo replied.  “The scavenger with the staff.”

The woman chuckled as she put Rey’s photo back on top of the pile. “Rey?  She sounded as if she’d be a hard one to control, so I wouldn’t recommend her for a wife.”

It  _ was  _ her, after all.  She was the exact same woman who showed up in his visions, and now he could place a name on her.  It wasn’t just his mind or the Force playing cruel tricks on him, it seemed. “I’ll take her.” 

Lucilla raised an eyebrow at Kylo as he reached across the table to take the photo for a closer look.  She probably would catch some flack for setting up one of the First Order’s top ranking officials with a garbage picker, but she was genuinely getting exhausted of dealing with Kylo’s attitude at every meeting.  If it kept him happy and away from her, she could focus her attention on matching up the more pleasant officers with spouses. “Very well. I’ll make the arrangements shortly and let the Supreme Leader know you’ve made a choice.”  

~~~~~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Reactions? Feel free to leave feedback. I’m open to all constructive criticism, and please do let me know if I need to add a tag as the story progresses. Thank you for reading if you’ve made it this far!


End file.
